Water and Lightning Combined
by Backbiter009
Summary: Percy and Thalia are on the run, when there Godly Parent comes and saves them. They are Going to play a huge part in the prophecy together, but they don't know what part that is yet. Can they overcome many hardships, to prevail against evil? Or will they fail to protect what matters most to them in the end? Rated T for some swears.
1. Prologue

**A.N. Just because I am posting a new story does not mean I am abandoning the other one. I may continue it eventually, but right now I just want to write this. I think I will stick with this one for awhile though.**

* * *

Two kids were running through a park in New York. Most people smiled at them knowing that they were just having a good time, but two people farther away, unknown to all the rest, had frowns on their faces.

One was an older man in a pinstripe suit, that would be Zeus. The other was a Younger guy, that was tan, wore a Hawaiian style shirt, and khaki shorts. A clear sighted mortal could see that they were clutching weapons. Zeus was holding his Master Bolt, and Poseidon was holding his Trident.

They both internally smirked just before releasing there weapons towards the two children, unknown that that was their kids. Zeus smiled at the thought that the sea scum would be dead in the matter of a few seconds. His eyes widened when he noticed his companion. She had dark black hair and electric blue eyes. She was his daughter. He immediately pulled his hand up and willed the bolt back into his hands.

Poseidon released his weapon and smirked at the thought that he finally got back at Zeus. He felt bad for the other kid though, until his eyes widened and he saw a kid with wavy jet black hair and sea green eyes. He immediately willed his trident back into his hand.

Zeus' eyes were fuming. He just saw a trident about to impale his daughter before it was willed back into the other direction. He disappeared and you could see a huge bolt of lightning come down.

Poseidon saw the bolt and sighed. He immediately flashed to the throne room of the gods, knowing that the next discussion to have was not going to be a fun one.

* * *

When Poseidon got to the throne room he was shocked to just see it was him and Zeus. He walked over and sat in his throne. After a moment of silence he decided to speak up, "So you broke the oath?"

Zeus head snapped up and lightning danced across his eyes. He glared at Poseidon, "Don't sound so surprised, I saw your son. Looks like we both broke the oath. The real question is what are we going to do about this. We can't let Hades get to them, I think we should send them to camp together."

"Yes my son does seem very fond of your daughter, but my only concern is rushing them, I think we should wait like 4 years to send them to camp, they are only 8 years old, plus Hades probably doesn't even know about them" Poseidon replied.

Zeus looked thoughtful for a moment before he shook his head, "No, I think we need to bring them now. Hades could find out anytime and send monsters after them and we wouldn't even know. I think we should escort them to the camp, then we claim them as our own. I think we should have a council meeting afterwards and invite Hades just to let him know we broke the oath, and make sure he knows they are off limits."

Poseidon sighed and nodded, "Alright it'll be as you wish, we can escort them to the camp, and claim them as our own but that is the easy part. I can't even bear to think how mad Hades will be I just hope we can all make our peace" Poseidon said just before he flashed out.

"Yes I hope so too brother, I hope so too" was all Zeus said before he flashed out as well, presumably to the park in New York.

* * *

They both reappeared in a small park in New York. They both smiled at the sight they saw. Percy, Poseidon's son, was chasing around Thalia, Zeus' daughter. He tackled her to the ground laughing, but they stopped abruptly when they saw two big men approaching them.

"w..who are you" stuttered Percy. He was shaking, he looked so scared at the sight of the two men.

Poseidon frowned, "Do you know anything about the Greek Gods Children." When they both nodded he continued, "Well they're still around today. I am Poseidon, God of the Sea, and you are my son."

"No my mother said my dad died, that can't be true." Percy said, all fear replaced by anger at the man standing in front of him.

"Oh it is true" Poseidon snapped his fingers and a pure black pegasus appeared.

"Hey whats up boss" The Pegasus said.

Poseidon smiled, "Blackjack i would like you to meet my son Percy" Poseidon said. Blackjack looked at Percy and said "little boss?" Then looked back to Poseidon, "You got any sugar cubes."

Poseidon smirked, "I will get you some later."

Percy finally came out of his stupor, "Whoa, I heard that horse talk." He said excitedly. Poseidon smiled and snapped his fingers and blackjack disappeared, "That's because horses are my sacred animals, and you are my son, so you can also talk to horses, and now that horse belongs to you, all you will have to do is whistle and he will come to you." Percy smiled and ran up and gave his dad a big hug.

"Thanks Dad, but why did you come now, why not before my mom and Thalia's mom were killed." Poseidon had a sad look on his face, "son I didn't know you were alive, I would have tried to save you both, I was just passing through, and I saw you and realized that you were my son, when did your mom get killed?"

Percy scowled, 2 years ago, when smelly Gabe murdered her, and Thalia's mom. We were only 6, and we have been on the run ever since."

"Well your safe now, I can't bring you with me, but I can bring you to a safe place called Camp Half-Blood. There you will be trained to fight, and use your powers, I can already tell you are going to be a great leader." Poseidon said with a smile.

"Is Thalia going to come with too." Percy said panicked, when Poseidon nodded he smiled. They looked over at Zeus and Thalia to see they were having the same conversation.

"So your really my dad, and I am going to be able to use lightning powers!" She said excitedly, Zeus smiled and nodded, "Yes child, but for now we must leave, to a place called Camp Half-Blood. There you will make allies and be trained to be a great hero. Now close your eyes, both of you while we teleport you there." They both closed there eyes, then all of them vanished from where they stood.

* * *

They reappeared in the big house at Camp Half-Blood. Chiron immediately went into a bow but they waved him off. Percy and Thalia's eyes bugged out at the sight in front of them. Poseidon decided to speak up, "This is Chiron the centaur, He is the immortal, son of Kronos, the trainer of the campers here."

Chiron smiled, and nodded, "Its good to see you my lords, I am guessing that these 2 children are yours" They nodded so he continued, "Annabeth" he called.

A girl that was around their age walked in. She had Blonde hair and stormy gray eyes. "Will you show these two kids around please" She nodded and was about to walk off when Zeus spoke up, "My daughter's name is Thalia, and Poseidon's son is Percy, after the tour bring them to their cabins please, and when they are in the dining hall, we will allow them to eat together, at either my table, or Poseidon's table." He said "Of course my lord" Chiron said, and Annabeth nodded and left with the 2 kids in tow.

Poseidon turned to Chiron, "I'm sorry we can't stay old friend, but we have much to discuss with the council." Chiron nodded and bowed before Zeus sent out a huge Bolt of lightning, and they both teleported to Olympus.

* * *

**Thats the end of the first Chapter, its kind of short but its just to get the story started. Their is probably alot of errors, just Pm me if you want to beta because i am really in need of one.**

**The next chapter will be the council meeting and the tour around camp. The lightning thief, and Sea of Monsters won't happen in this story, It will start at the titans curse.**

**It will be about a week maybe less before i update again, I have family coming over this weekend, and my sisters graduation party, so at the least it will be Monday.**

**Tell me what you thought of the chapter, what was good, what was bad, and what i could fix. I'm also open to suggestions, about what else should happen in the story, I have the general idea, but it needs work. **

**Don't forget to review!**


	2. Chapter 1: Council Meeting, and Tour

**A.N. Sorry its been longer than I expected, I had a long weekend and my birthday was Monday, So I've been busy. Anyway, here's the chapter.**

* * *

Zeus and Poseidon both reappeared in the throne room. They nodded to Hestia who was sitting at the hearth. They sat down at their thrones, and waited. Zeus was growing impatient so he growled and made a huge lightning bolt come down. Within minutes the room was filled, and everyone was ready to start.

Zeus looked around at everyone, his two favorite daughters, Athena and Artemis, were looking at him expectantly. Apollo had his earbuds in and was listening to his iPod, Hermes was talking on his cell phone, which was his caduceus, and Dionysus was looking at a wine magazine. Hera and Demeter looked annoyed, Aphrodite was in her own little world, and Ares just looked excited at the prospect of an argument escalating into a fight. Finally, he looked at Hephaestus to see him tinkering with something, and Hades, who he had summoned looked extremely bored.

Zeus looked at Poseidon and sighed, "Okay everyone, I have brought you here today to discuss some, er important things. First off, to get straight to the point, Poseidon and I each have a demigod child, I have a daughter and he has a son"

Everyone started talking at once, you could here Artemis talking about worthless, Male Gods, and Hades looked pissed. Zeus, losing his patients and getting angry, slammed his bolt on the ground.

"We will settle this civilly Damn it" He spat. Immediately everyone quieted down. Zeus nodded, "Thank you, now I am saying this once. I don't care if Hades was the only one to not break his oath, those two kids are off limits. If any of you harm them, you will have three members of the Eldest Gods wage war on you and it won't be pretty" he said, his voice raising with each word said.

Athena looked surprised, "Father, wouldn't it just be you, and Poseidon, or who would be the third god."

Zeus smiled at his daughter, "It would be Hestia. Now, I know she's is the most non violent goddess, in this room, but I have recently come to the conclusion that she has made Percy, and Thalia, her champions. It must have been right before we found them" He said looking at Hestia.

She nodded to that.

"And your okay to your brother having a child, you usually murder them" Artemis said with a scowl.

Zeus looked thoughtful for a moment, "well I was going to, but right before I released my bolt I saw my daughter, with his son. I looked into their memories and it appeared like they had a rough childhood. They were inseparable, so me and Poseidon agreed to bring them to camp. Then we came here for the meeting. Now heed my warning, and don't harm them" He said looking pointedly at Hades, "Do you all understand" When they all nodded he continued, "Council dismissed then" They all flashed out except Poseidon, and Hestia.

Poseidon walked over, "I hope we are doing the right thing here brother, I will watch them to make sure they are doing good from time to time, good bye brother" he said, when Zeus nodded he disappeared in a sea breeze.

Hestia walked over and put a hand on her brother's shoulder, "Don't worry brother, my two champions will be fine, I blessed them don't forget, the first ever to get it" She said with a smile.

Zeus smiled at her, "Thank you for doing that Hestia, it means alot to both me and Poseidon" Hestia smiled and nodded. Then he flashed out.

Hestia returned to the hearth and started poking at the coals, "My champions, will be the greatest heroes to ever live, but they will need each other if they want to overcome everything the fates have to throw at them" She said with a sad smile.

* * *

All three of them walked out of the big house before Annabeth turned around and looked at them expectantly. Percy coughed awkwardly, which made Thalia laugh. Annabeth cleared her throat loudly making them both stop.

"um can I help you with something or can we get on with the tour" Percy said awkwardly. Annabeth scowled, "well, first I want to know who your godly parent is, both of you she said at them. Then I want to know where you came from, you guys are awfully young to be here, I'm a special case being as young as I am, but two as young as you guys don't come around very often" She said, tired after the long speech.

"Well, I'm a daughter of Zeus" Thalia said. "and I'm a son of Poseidon" Percy finished, "and were the champions of Hestia" They said in unison. Before coming here, we were living on the streets, because my step father killed both her and my mother. Then one day Hestia found us and Blessed us though we were confused what happened, though we understood when our fathers found us and brought us here" Percy said with a scowl.

Annabeth frowned, "I'm sorry about your mother's but I know you guys will like it here. It must be so cool to be Hestia's only champions ever. It's a whole new life you guys will be living now, come on let's start the tour"

Annabeth showed them the dining hall, volleyball court, the woods, Zeus' fist, the beach, the lava climbing wall, and the arena, before finally coming to a stop in front of the cabins that were in a U shape. Percy and Thalia were flabbergasted at what they've seen. They were really looking forward to being here, they were told by Annabeth that they would probably be here year round, which made them even happier.

"Okay, Thalia that first cabin there, the really big one is yours, you will have it all to yourself, and that one right next to it, the big one, but not as big as Thalia's is yours Percy. You will also be living alone. Go make yourselves comfortable and get settled in. I will see you guys in an hour for dinner" Annabeth said before walking off. They both waved at her before smiling at each other and racing off to their respective cabins.

* * *

When Percy got to the door of his cabin he stared at it in wonder. He then inched closer and opened it. He gaped at what he saw, it was beautiful.

"Wow" he said walking in and setting his stuff down on the bed. There were two beds against each wall, not that any of them, other than the one would be used. Then there was a dresser for clothes and belongings by each bed. Deeper in was a Glass wall, with a door. If you walked out it would lead you to a dock and the lake that was in Camp Half-Blood.

When he walked back inside he set to work. He made a bed that he thought looked nice and started putting his belongings away when a flash alerted him to another presence.

He saw his father Poseidon and immediately went into a bow. Poseidon waved him off and motioned him to get up. He hugged his son instantly surprising him.

"You will be a great hero one day Percy, you have very powerful people looking out for you, me, your uncle Zeus, and your aunt Hestia, and make sure you stick with Thalia, you guys are meant to be together in some way. I've been thinking that you shouldn't use just any old weapons, so I've made you some myself. He gave Percy two small boxes. Percy opened them and looked confused.

"uh dad this is a necklace and a bracelet" He said confused. Poseidon chuckled and took them from his son. He put the necklace around his neck, and motioned for him to bring his hand forward where he put the bracelet around his wrist.

"Pull the Trident on the end of the necklace, and the P charm on the bracelet" Poseidon said with a smile.

Percy looked confused so he did, and in his right hand a Greek Xiphos that was about 2 feet long. On the hilt it said _παλιρροιακό κύμα, _"Tidal Wave" he said amazed. There was a sea green gem on the bottom of the hilt and a sea green hue emanating from the blade. He looked to his left hand excitedly. He saw a beautiful gold shield. The middle was sea green with a trident on it, the sides and around the inner circle was just gold with Flames on it, it represented his father and his patron.

He ran up and hugged his father, "I love them dad" he said happily. Poseidon looked at him with a smile, "good my son, now just will it to disappear with your mind and it will, they are enchanted" Percy had a look of concentration on his face when they suddenly disappeared. "Your sword and shield will grow with you, and I will get Hephaestus to make you some great armor soon. You will have it by the time you go on your first quest with Thalia and that Annabeth chick" Poseidon said with a smile.

He was about to teleport out when he smiled and snapped his fingers. A fountain appeared with gold coins in it, "When you want to contact someone this is what you will do, just open that door and toss a coin in, I'm sure they will teach you how" he said with a smile before flashing out.

Percy thought just how lucky he was to have a dad like Poseidon, even though he was 8 and he just met him, he smiled and walked out of his cabin to meet Thalia before Dinner.

* * *

Thalia walked up to the door and opened the door. She stood there amazed. You could see the sky, the stars looked beautiful. You could here Thunder in the background. She thought it must be enchanted because it was light outside. She got a little creeped out from the giant statue of her father in the middle of the cabin.

She walked over to one of the two beds that were there and put her few belongings down and made the bed. She really liked her new home. She jumped when she felt a new presence enter, but smiled when she saw her father.

He smiled and said, "I hope your getting settled in, I came to bring you a gift" He handed her three small boxes. She opened them and she looked confused when she looked at the necklace, and two bracelets.

"Put them on my daughter and pull the lightning bolt at the bottom of the necklace" She did and a beautiful sword, a Xiphos, appeared in her hand. Engraved on the hilt was _κεραυνό, _"Lightning" she translated. On the bottom of the hilt was an electric blue gem, with an electric blue hue emanating from the blade. "Will it to go away and it will, it is enchanted" he said. She got a look of concentration on her face before they disappeared.

"Now the bracelet with the Z charm is a replica shield of my daughter Athena's, it is called Aegis. The bracelet with the A charm is actually a bow from my other daughter Artemis, it is enchanted so you will never run out of arrows. If you pull either of the charms they will appear, the shield in your hand and the bow and quiver on your back. Also will them away to get rid of them, all the things I gave to you today will grow with you, so you will never need to get new weapons" he said with a smile, which grew even more when she ran up and hugged him.

"Thank you so much dad" she said. He smiled at her, "Anything for you my daughter"

"I have to go now but I will be back soon with armor for you" he said. She smiled and waved before he disappeared. She smiled at the thought of being cared for so much by her father before walking out out of her cabin to meet Percy.

She saw him coming and waved. She smiled at him, "how do you like your cabin Percy I love mine" she asked him.

"I love it, and guess what, my dad gave me a sword, and shield" he said with a smirk. Thalia's smirk was even bigger, "ha ha, I got a sword, a shield, and a bow and arrows, from my father" Percy frowned, but smiled anyway happy that his father cared enough to give him the weapons in the first place.

"I think we're really going to like it here" Percy said before the horn for dinner sounded and they smiled at each other before racing off, just happy to finally have found a place where they belong.

* * *

**A.N. Well there is chapter 2. Pretty short only 2.2k in length. There is probably a lot of mistakes in here so if you want to Beta just let me know, I really need one. **

**The next chapter will skip three or four years and the chapter after will be the first quest. I will mainly be following the basic plot line of the books with some of my own added touches and events, I'm not going to reread everything so I will just go from memory and what I think will be good for the story. I don't know if I will make a sequel after all of this, it depends what you guys all think. **

**Perlia is the pairing for this by the way, but they won't get together until later in the story. I will probably update sometime next week, or maybe you will get lucky and it will be in a few days.**

**Now review, it motivates me to update faster, tell me what you thought, the good and the bad.**


End file.
